A lost feeling
by Lunarady
Summary: What would happen if Verloren was like a father to a small girl and Eve like a mother? Then ripped away? What happens to poor yumi? read and find out Verloren X Eve
1. Chapter 1

Lost Feeling

Ayanami: Since Chrysie is asleep still... Hyuuga stop poking her.

Hyuuga(stops poking Chrysie): Sorry Aya-tan.

Katsurugi: She doesn't own 07-Ghost.

Kuroyuri: She owns the green eyed white haired girl Yumi.

Haruse: On to the show.

* * *

Chapter 1 Lost Girl

Veloren was the most perfect creation made by God to watch over death in the world that he himself created for his works to live in. Everynow and then his daughter Eve would go down and end up lost trying to find her way back home. Veloren was always the one to bring her back home.

One day while Veloren found himself wandering in the woods he was always calling home waiting to see if he was needed today. When he heard the voice of a small child,a girl, vrying out for the smallest sread of help. Veloren was wondering what comotion would be out side the forest of death. When he reached the edge of the almost creepy looking wood lands. What he saw shocked him was a small little girl. She had hair as pure and white as the snow and bright seafoam green eyes running from something. Stepping out she ran right into his cloaked form falling right on her little tale. The child looked in pain for a moment and the spoke.

Little Girl: Please just kill me quickly if that is your intintion!!

She braced herself for the attack that never came.

Veloren: I wish not to harm you young one.

She opened both of her eyes to see the death god's human form staring down with a blank expression. Blinking a few times a hand was placed apon her head trying to calm her fears luercing benith the surfface.

Veloren: Whats your name young one?

Little Girl: Yumi...

Veloren: Thats a fine name for a small girl like you.

He looked in to her eyes and took note that what ever had scared her was still out there and wanting her dead. Slowly her helped the girl Yumi up from the ground bending down to her level to speak with her. Yumi stood strong liked the weapon she was named after holding her ground waiting to fire off in a run. Her dress was torn all over the place and she wanted to bolt when needed because it was up to her knees.

Veloren: What are you running from?

Yumi: People who wish me great harm...

She looked teriffied agian and tears formed in her eyes. Veloren wished Eve was her to deal with this girl like she knew how. But all he could do was hug and listen to what she had to say. Shacking as she spoke she threw herself apon the death god crying wishing she was stronger and able to protect herself. Each word was sobbed. He wrapped her up in a spare black blanket cloth like fabric ab wrapped his arms around her calming her. Slowly he took her to a nice place to rest and calm down. Eve wouldn't be down on earth for a few days. Now this was a challange taking care of a 6 year old girl. He watched as she sleep warpped up tightly to keep her heat in she moaned in soft sleep her boy contorted into a shape she felt like sleeping in. He watched closer as her small chest rised with breath. He seemed a bt happy he sould help her but Eve would give her the most help.

Veloren thinking: tonight will be a long night....

and oh was he right later on.

* * *

Hyuuga: sorry for the cliff hanger but chrysie had to force her slef to write another fic.... seeya next one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Nightmares and a fatherlike comfort

Chrysie: Zzzzzz

Kontsu: I thought i told her not to pull a all nighter!

Kuroyuri: Oh well what can you do after a pack of energy drinks?

Katsurugi: Chrysie doesn't own 07-Ghost

Ayanami:.... She owns yumi... I'm going to kill her.

* * *

Yumi was a sleep in under a hour and Verloren watched as her puny little chest rose up and down with her realxed breath. He watched as she curled up and made her self comfterble on the cold ground. But she looked peacful. Verloren watched and blinked in amasment the only people he had seen where dead or dieing but the never looked peacful like her and she had years a head of her waiting for the day she would die.

Verloren: Why?

She stired and he keep his mouth shut until she was agian settled he face was calm he studied her.

Later on that night

He heard wimmpering from Yumi as she sleep he cracked open his perfect violet eyes to see her face expressing fear as she toosed and turned. He tried to remember what humans called that awful dream or a scary dream when they sleep.... A nightmare? Yes that was it!

Verloren: Yumi?

She wimmpered agian and tears streamed down her face. He sat up in a hurry and brushed those tears away with his hand before she woke up and clenged to him. Her tears where soaking through his thick and heavy robes. The death god watched as the tears flowed from her pretty green eyes.

Verloren: Yumi?

Yumi: Papa... Mama...

Thats when it dtruck him she had long since lost her parents and was all alone the sotry she told was no lie her parents left her all alone. Reaching out her embraced her comforting the small child. She sobbed out unreconizable words and cried out papa. Verloren must have made the conection he was just like her papa.

Verloren: Yumi...

Yumi: Please don't leave me alone like everybody else please....

She begged and clinged to him. He nodded agrreing that he wouldn't leave her alone. She soon was back in the land of dreams and sleeping next to her new papa. Verloren couldn't help but feel at ease knowing she was safe right next to him. He wrapped his arms around her protectivly and sighed he was stuck with this girl but at the same time happy he was now he felt strangly a bit closer to whole. She was small and tiny he felt the need to protect her from what ever may happen. Tomarrow he would go out and get her new clothes and hopefuly Eve would be down to earth to give him some help.

Verloren: Tomarrow

He closed his eyes and sleep even if he didn't need it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A loving Family?

Chrysie: ZZZZZZZZ

Ayanami: some one get a soda. And she cramed all the chapters in to one.

Hyuuga: Chrysie doesn't own 07-Ghost

Kuroyuri: But she owns Yumi.

Katsurugi: Please enjoy the fic.

* * *

Verloren had been watching Yumi for several days she was always quiet and keep to herself until she was asked to do something or if Verloren wanted to talk to her. She was a good child to have around his mood seemed to lighten a bit more than normal and then he heard it. The cry of Eve looking for him. Yumi jummped up and hid behing the death god who patted her head as Eve ran up to him smiling. She looked the same like every time but yet still managed to steal his heart. (Chrysie: Like he even has one)

Verloren: Lady Eve...

Yumi was behind him clutching on to his robe and shaking from the fear she felt from seeing this stranger. Eve noticed and tried to sneek a peak at Yumi who hid agian.

Eve: Who is hiding behind you Verloren-sama?

Verloren: Yumi come on out.

Yumi inched twords view peaking from behinf Verloren's robe. Her snowy white hair was tied back and her green eyes showed that she was unesy seeing Eve. Eve smiled and waved but Yumi being shy hid back behind Verloren who almost chuckled at her shyness.

Eve: She is adorable! Did you or Father create her?

Verloren: She found her way here and has been keeping him compeny.

Eve: So she had almost been like your own child.

Verloren: You could say that.

Yumi: Papa...

Verloren: Yumi its okay this is Lady Eve a friend of mine there is no need to be scared.

She came out still shy looking and felt embarssed.

Verloren: I wanted to know Eve if you could take her to get some new clothes.

Yumi: I'm fine really-

Verloren: You need some clothes and you two could get food while you both are in town.

Eve: You are coming to!

Verloren looked shocked and looked at Yumi who lightened up a bit.

* * *

The year passed and Yumi thought of Eve as a mother and Verloren as a father. She curled up with Verloren late on night he smiled down at her and watched as she sleep at ease. He loved her like a daughter their soulds where bonded together. Smiling he let his eyes close. When he felt his body stand up he knew there was a soul he needed to collect. Sighing he wrapped Yumi up in a blanket. She woke for a moment and looked at her papa.

Yumi: Papa?

Verloren: Papa will be right back.

He kissed her forhead. Thats when their lives where torn away from them. He had found Eve dead in the medow where she loved to be the most. He looked shocked to see the girl he loved laying on the ground dead her body lifeless.

Verloren: No....

He fled back to earth to escape the king of heaven's wrath apon his soul. Yumi would be his first objective of saving from this wrath. He found her sleeping in the forest still her body unmoving. He picked her up as quick as he could his eyes over flowing with tears as he carried her away to find Eve's soul. Yumi was brave through out of all it. Then they came.

Verloren: yumi. I need for you to run.

Yumi: No!

Verloren: Yumi...

Something stopped him and then when Yumi ran in front it cut her across her side.

Verloren: Yumi!!!!

He got down on his knees and looked down at her, his daughter was bleeding out heavily and was getting closer to death every few moments.

Yumi: I love you papa.

She coughed up blood and gave him a faint smile. She passed away in his arms and anger welled up in his heart as he attacked and all the suden he was sealed away. now he awaits for the day they both can be father and daughter because he was sealed away.


End file.
